In the field of high-speed optical communication using optical fibers, optical transceivers are used as components that mutually convert electric signals to/from optical signals. The specifications (the shape, dimensions, pin assignment, etc.) of pluggable optical transceivers are standardized according to an MSA (Multi Source Agreement) agreed upon by industry groups dealing in optical transceivers. In such a pluggable optical transceiver, a cage is provided on a main board on the side of a communications device (i.e., the host side), and an optical module, which is built-in with a photoelectric conversion element, a circuit board, and the like, is attachably/detachably inserted into the cage. When the optical module is inserted into the case, the circuit board in the optical module is electrically and mechanically connected to an electric interface connector in the cage. Thus, optical signals transmitted/received by an optical fiber and electric signals processed by the main board on the communications-device side can be mutually converted by the photoelectric conversion element and the circuit board in the optical module.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an optical module used in optical communication. The optical module of Patent Literature 1 includes: a transparent substrate having a photoelectric conversion element mounted on one surface thereof; and a support member that is arranged on the other surface of the transparent substrate and that supports an end of an optical fiber.